


Убийство-2 (21/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [27]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "4) Убийство: Я напишу, как мой персонаж убивает вашего, или наоборот. - Уэсли"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убийство-2 (21/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Убийство-2  
> Размер: 63 слова  
> Фандом: Angel  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Ангел, Фэйт  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечание: написано для Lina285 на заявку "4) Убийство: Я напишу, как мой персонаж убивает вашего, или наоборот. - Уэсли"

– Я убила его, – говорит Фейт. Повторяет это каждый раз, когда Ангел приходит, подносит трубку к уху и смотрит на нее сквозь стекло.   
– Я. И ты это должен понимать. Нож, и кровь, и все такое. Уэсли мертв, и виновата я.   
Ангел выслушивает ее, снова выслушивает ее. Но что бы она ни говорила, он знает – есть два способа убить. Лишить жизни. И не успеть спасти.


End file.
